


indulgences

by sakusakym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Moans and Whimpers are Miya's weaknesses, No Beta, Public Display of Affection, Short, Teasing, might delete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym
Summary: Miya teases, Sakusa indulges.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> okay to the tweet that started it all !!!  
> its based on that tweet pls im sob im cry sakuatsu brainrot  
> this isn't much don't expect much ok bye <33

Miya was well-aware that Sakusa became clingy at times, probably due to the fact he barely had any human contact. But Sakusa _never_ had done some sort of public display of affection that was beyond his comfort zone.

And so, Sakusa Kiyoomi was sitting on his boyfriend’s lap (in the middle of a party), and his legs hung loose, dangling from time to time. 

“Kiyoomi, what are you doing?” Miya whispered, stern. The behavior, the gestures--it was all so peculiar and not one for his boyfriend to do. “Want you,” 

What he said was simple and it erupted a bundle of feelings in Atsumu’s stomach. It wasn’t every day for Kiyoomi to _want_. There was a string of silence before Miya felt lips on his neck and a hand grasping on his waist tightly. He knew what Kiyoomi was doing, and he hated that his boyfriend knew every single weakness he had. His lips felt warm, and his actions were almost sloppy--desperate. 

“I want you too, Kiyoomi, but we’re out right now baby,” Miya said, running his hand through his boyfriend’s back, only for Kiyoomi to whimper softly. It’s breathy, a bit high, and was Atsumu’s kryptonite. The whimper that always sent him on edge, the whimper that always sent him to wanting more. He wanted Sakusa as much as he wanted him. Quite possibly, he wanted him even more.

“Please,”

Atsumu felt himself stiffen at his boyfriend’s words. There were times Kiyoomi was being goddamn irresistable, and this was not an exception. He was practically moaning into his neck, begging for some sort of touch, a tinge of pleasure that would send his body into ecstasy. He was begging, asking to be held, and that’s when Miya decided to test his boyfriend’s limits.

He slouched a bit on his seat, allowing Kiyoomi to get comfier on his lap. There was no hesitance with him grabbing his boyfriend’s slim waist, pulling him closer. Sakusa’s breaths were going against his neck, and the whimpers _oh fuck_ , sounded goddamn amazing he could burst then and there. 

“Want you, please.” Sakusa was flushed, ears and cheeks a faint shade of red. Atsumu could feel his body going soft in his grasp, and how Sakusa was basically leaning his entire weight onto him. 

“Me too, baby.” 

Atsumu gave him a small kiss before he let his hand trail onto Sakusa’s crotch, his boyfriend gladly moaning into his ear and greedily started kissing his neck. Sakusa’s touches have always been gentle but the way he was moving--hasty, desperate--was a new side of him that he adored. 

He gripped tighter by his crotch, smirking, as he heard his boyfriend’s breath stagger. 

“Fuck, Tsumu,”

“Look at you getting so desperate for me, baby.” Atsumu chuckled, leaving a small kiss on his boyfriend’s nape. “I’m gonna make sure I fuck you hard tonight, mhm?”

“Tsumu,” a breathy whimper released from Sakusa’s mouth, and his body was getting weaker by the second. “Fuck you from behind, maybe even make you ride my dick,” he said, “If you’re good for me.”

Sakusa felt himself getting hotter by the moment, and Atsumu clearly saw how much his boyfriend was begging to be touched. “You really are such a slut aren’t you, Kiyoomi? Look at you,” Atsumu gestured at his boyfriend, “A whore just right after I do something.”

“I’m yours… your whore, Tsumu.” Sakusa was becoming braindead by the minute, and his eyes were begging--begging for more. Begging to be fucked right then and there, to feel Atsumu thrust inside and fuck him senseless. Until he’s overstimulated, until he would just be a useless fucktoy.

“Use me, Tsumu,”

“I will baby.” Atsumu tucked a strand of Sakusa’s hair into his ear. “Use you until you can’t even cum anymore, mhm?”

Sakusa felt himself crumble.


End file.
